In Love and War
by LotteQ
Summary: What happens when someone tries to start a war between to assassination organizations? Will they team up or fight against each other? Or will some friendships be born,even love? Read to find out. Many couples inside,such as GruVia,NaLu,CobrAna,JerZa and so on.
1. Beggining

**Just an AU story about assassins n stuff c:**

**I hope you enjoy c;**

* * *

**Title: **In Love and War

**Short summary: **What happens when someone wants to start a war between two assassination organizations?

Will they work together or battle against each other?

**Couples: **GraJu,CobraKinana,NaLu,JerZa and many more

* * *

It was raining, again. All this rain was getting on his nerves.

He walked slowly, but fierce towards the building. The building where his next target was placed.

It wasn't the fact that he didn't like his job, he did enjoy it sometimes. Like when the target was a bad person, which was most of the time. But the whole assassinating thing was exausting, especially when you need to kill someone with a butt load of security.

Today, he received a list of targets by the boss. He was surprised by one name, but played along. He has to earn his money. After the first victim was taken out, his name crossed on the list, it was time for Gray Fullbuster.

It troubled him a bit, that Fullbuster came out on his list. Gray Fullbuster was also an assasin, but he was in „Astoria", a poorer, but still famous assassination club than his. Fullbuster was also a pretty important around there, the right hand for Astoria's boss. He had known him for a few years, but they were never really on friendly terms.

Yes, Natsu Dragneel tough about a lot of things whiles him working, since it was the perfect time to think for him. He has never been the one to worry about girls, social status and other stuff like that. Even if he was only 19 years old, Natsu's thoughts were a lot different then the ones of his generation.

Astoria's 'ugly' headquarters, well that was Natsu's opinion, were placed in the south part of the city, Emerald street. The founder of Astoria was Makarov Dreyar, but after he got too old to run that kind of bussiness, his grandson Laxus took over, much to his son's lack of interest. Laxus did a pretty good job with it, considering Astoria was in ruins when he took over.

Finally, he reached the building. It was old, rusty and it stinked of rats and garbage. Maybe that was because of his sensitive smell, but it reeked. The wood was going to crumble down any second, glass on the windows was half broken and the 'Astoria' sign missed a few letters, so it soon became 'Atora'.

He entered through a window. Good for him that it was open. In cat alike movements, the pink haired assassin sneaked up to a guard, hitting him on the back. The guard fell down imidiatley,allowing Natsu to come further towards the main room.

Astoria's headquarters were crowdy. Now it's going to be even harder to kill the bastard.

Dragneel set up his sniper on a well hidden but good to shoot location. But his target was missing. Great. Now, it's going to take twice longer to kill him, and he hoped to deal all the targets in an hour.

Like a gift from heavens, he showed up. Dressed in his usual crimson cloak,Fullbuster took a seat on the bar. His raven hair was messy as usual, his face dead serious as he sipped beer. Natsu started targeting him,searching for a good position. Perfect. He smiled to himself and brought his finger closer to shooting... Just a bullet away from another assassination. But instead of shooting, he felt a hit.

Blackout.


	2. Agreements

**Hope you enjoy c:**

* * *

It didn't last for long. He didn't know if he was happy or not for the fact. Because right now, he was surrounded. People everywhere, starring at him. Smirking. Glaring. Nope,a blackout would be better.

„So Dragneel,I don't like people trying to kill me." Raven haired male said circling around him. His eyes stabbed trough him. The others were laughing,like it was a freakin' show.

„Just doing my job,Fullbuster. It's not my problem someone wants you dead." The salmon haired assasing laughed. They tied him to a barrel,very original.

„Well,Natsu,I expect some answers." Laughs and comments were heard from the back,but Gray showed no emotions. He never did. No wonder they called him the Ice prince. Never in all these years of knowing him,Natsu never saw Gray smile. Nor cry. Anything.

Natsu already tough of a few ways to roope wasn't very good,so freeing himself would be easy as pie. The after part was tricky. Distraction and running away? Or in most cases,beat the living shit out of them all. But hey,he can play with them for a while,right?

„Speak to my boss,Fullbastard. I only do my tasks,I don't pick targets." After already untying himself,what no one saw luckly,Natsu's eyes looked on the clock. Ten p.m. Shit,he was already supposed to be targeting the next victim. Well,we're going to have to fasten things up.

Before Gray could reply,Natsu already knocked out two of his assasins. He was beating others up to.

Natsu fought with burning passion,whatever using his fists or daggers,he was winning this damn thing. Gray remained calm until Natu beat up half of his partners.

This guy was trouble and Gray knew that. But he also knew that he could beat him up. Natsu was still fighting everyone,and the crowd was getting smaller. Gray cought him by the collar,giving him a strong punch in the face. Natsu tried to fight back,but Gray took out some kind of injection and put it in his leg.

Natsu's body fell numb and he soon drifted away to sleep.

* * *

He dragged the unconscious assasin towards a room on the right side of the headquarters. It clearly said „No disturbing" but oh well,bussness is bussness. He pushed the door,making the person inside jump from his chair. The office was small but tidy. Neutral but preofessional.

„Read the door,idiot." The person said and returned to it's previous bussness, which was some paperwork. His voice was sharp,but not threatning.

„Well,sorry Laxus,but we have an intruder here." Gray smiled a bit and pushed Natsu towards the blonde haired man. He scaned him with his eyes,his gaze drifting away again.

„Hmm? Dragneel? What are the Phantom assasins doing here?" He questioned,observing the logo on the boy's cloak. Phantoms were an assasin guild which Natsu obviously belonged to. Laxus knew he was a pretty important person there. Phantoms were more luxurious organisation in some way and they were known for doing jobs for some pretty influentant people. The interesting thing about them was,that no one really knew who was running the Phantoms. Their boss never showed himself in public and rumors were that only Cobra,the right hand knew the identity.

„He was here to kill me. I guess someone wants us dead." Gray replied as he took a seat. Laxus looked worried . He started going trough a pile of papers and pulled one out,giving it to Gray.

Gray observed it ,his eyes wide. To say he was shocked would be un necesary.

„W-what is this?" He asked while his eyes still on the paper. It showed a picture of a blue haired man with an unusual tattoo on his face. Some basic informations were listed aside.

„A task to assasinate Jellal Fernandes,a well known phantom assasin. The customer is unknown.I was going to give it to Kinana,but well,I had my doubts. So I declined." Before talking any further,Gray interrupted.

„You know what this means,right? They're trying to exterminate us,or at least start an assasin war."

„Yes,I figured. We don't want that. So,I have a new task for you." The blonde man said and handed Gray a file.

„What is the task?" The dark haired man opened the file and started going trough it.

„I need you to go to Phantom's and talk to their boss. And bring this prove of Fernandes' assasination with you. We'll need to team up."

„Hahah,so I get to talk to the famous boss? Great. I'll go settle this right away." Gray smiled and left the room. Laxus just sighed and returned to his previous bussiness.

„At least close the damn door!"

* * *

Even if Phantom was a luxurious organization,it was suited in the most horrific and dirty street ever. The Oak street was famous for being a shelter to poor people and cheap scums. Gray walked towards the mansion ,his face covered so he wouldn't get unwanted stares. He stepped in a puddle that reaked of cigars and whiskey. Great,now he stinks. Finally,he reached the doorstep of a large,greyish building that clearly said 'Phantom' . It looked really fancy,entirely made of stone,dark brown mahogany door. Even the letters were nicely shaped and colored dark purple ,which suited the building beautifully. Next to their building,this looked like a freaking castle.

He entered,his dark cloak covering his identity. Natsu was still in Astoria resting,well, kind of. More like lying on the floor with random assasins starring at him strangely. There weren't too much people. Gray assumed it was because Phantom had a very strict criteria when chosing their employes. He recognised a few people; Jellal Fernandes sitting at the bar,Mirajane Strauss serving him,Totomaru reading something. He also noticed Cobra standing in front of some large door. He walked towards him. Cobra eyed him strangely,taking a seat at which seemed to be his work desk.

Gray walked up to him,reciving a glare from the dark red haired man.

„Fullbuster. What do you want?" He spoke harshly. Instead of replying,Gray gave him a note. Cobra read it quickly and got up,leading Gray towards a room. It was dark and it looked more of a solitary then an office. It was divided in two parts; one which was obviously for visitors. It had a chair,a desk,a pile of papers and a pen. There was a thin wall between the two rooms and a smuged glass on one part. Nope,this boss did not want to be recognised. Cobra left the room. Gray guessed he was supposed to take a seat,so he did.

A paper was given to him trough a small space between the desk and the glass. Not much of a talker either.

-Mister Fullbuster,I expected you. But,what cause brings you here? I can think of a several.

The writing was neat and classy,unlike Gray's messy,tough to read handwriting.

-Assasination on me. We captured Dragneel. But also,we recived this.

Gray gave the paper to the person behind the mirror together with a paper of Jellal's assasination.

In a matter of seconds,he recived a reply.

-Interesting. So,they are trying to get us in a war. Didn't work out well last time,didn't it. What does Dreyar say about this?

He wrote for a few minutes and sent it back.

-Laxus says we should team up,even if we share some arguments,it's better then slaughtering eachother. His plan is to bring your members and yourself to our headquarters and we'll work together from there. Usual jobs will be done,still,but finsing this enemy of ours is a top priority.

This boss was a faster typer than Gray,so the reply came right away.

-That rusty dump? Please. I agree with the plan,but you come here. We have bigger rooms,more equipment.

Gray sighed. Laxus is going to be pissed because this arrogant bastard doesn't agree with him,and Gray will be the one yelled to.

-He'll come by later. Figure that out with him.

There was no reply so Gray figured that was it. He left the room and headed towards the Astoria.

Cobra watched him as he walked,making sure he doesn't turn around and kill someone while he's at it. Well,that was more of Natsu's deal.


	3. Moving

**Third chapter is here c:**

**Feel free to try and guess who is Juvia taken by c;  
**

**I hope anyone's reading this xD  
**

**R&R  
**

* * *

Laxus was pissed when hearing the news about the arragment,but still went to talk to the boss himself.

After four hours,he returned with the news of transfering to Phantom. Many were unhappy,groaning,yelling,but they all eventually packed their things and headed to Oak street.

* * *

„Hey Gray,I have some more news." Laxus said as he stuffed his bags in a carrige. Gray and him never walked,but had their own transportation. After Gray did the same,they took a seat and waited for the driver to go.

„Hm? What?" The raven male asked even if he wasn't looking at his boss. Laxus,even if annoyed with this,kept on talking.

„I met the boss." He added with a laugh which was strange for Gray. What is funny about that?

„Seriously? I chatted with him over papers. Arrogant bastard." He answered annoyed and Laxus was laughing like a mad person.

„Well,_he_ is going to introduce himself today,since all the Phantom employees know his identity,and we will know too now. And trust me,your jaw will drop."

„Why? Isn't he some old man?" Gray questioned,observing laxus' smiling face.

„You're in for a treat." The blonde smiled and drifted his gaze in front of him.

Gray just eyed him strangely,but since Laxus was always a bit strange,he didn't expect any answers.

* * *

They finally reached the building. It looked like a freaking train station,with all the people entrying.

Male,female,luggage,yawning,groaning. A total mess.

The Phantom members looked shocked by the number of people. Their organisation consisted of about 15 people,and here were surely 30! The door to the office were open and everyone was told to wait in front of them. Cobra stood there,preparing to speak.

„Welcome,Astorias,to the Phantom assasination club. We will combine our skills to find whoever is targeting us. But still,we will do our usual tasks too. You have been asigned rooms,I will read the list later,and you will spend your time here from now on. Boss will arrive shortly to say a few things and hand you your keys to rooms,also assign your roomates." Cobra read from a paper,but was interrupted by a figure coming out from the shadows. The person pulled him and said something. Cobra nodded and steped foward.

„Boss." He bowed and stepped away. The anticipation could be cut with a knife in the room,at least among the Astorias. The Phantoms looked very relaxed. Natsu was eating after a long day of being knocked out,Mirajane was smiling as she offered drinks to everyone,Jellal was reading newspaper and the list could go on forever.

An averge tall woman appeared,making almost all the Astoria assasins except Laxus to fall in shock.

Phantoms were led by a woman. A young woman at that.

She was around 20 years old and had ocean blue hair,styled in casual curly,but still classy for a lady hairstyle. She wore a dark pink dress,not too puffy like those princess dresses,more usual,business dress. Her eyes were dark blue but on a verge to black and her whole face seemed devilioush,alluring,seductive.

The woman coughed a bit to make people listen to her,but It didn't work all too well. Still,she started her speach.

„Hello Astorias. My name is Juvia Loxar,or as my employees know me,the boss. Consider yourself lucky to see my identity." She laughed a bit,but continued. „From now on,I am in charge together with Laxus Dreyar. You listen to what I say,you take the tasks I say you take. Easy as pie! Now,enough with the chit chat,let's group you into rooms!"

The bluenette said and started calling out names. In the end,roomates were decided.

-Laxus Dreyar is staying at Juvia Loxar's suite.

-Gray Fullbuster with Cobra.

-Kinana,Mirajane Strauss and Cana Alberona , room 11.

-Totomaru,Jellal Fernandes,Natsu Dragneel and Loke Estell, room 12.

-Wendy,Lisanna and Evergreen,room 13.

-Bacchus,Elfman and Max,room 14.

-Ultear ,Meredy and Shelia,room 15.

And a lot more for all the Astoria assasins to fit into. They finally took a seat,even if there were a few things more to say.

„Except for this main job of ours,we still have some responisibilities to do. Lucy,the princess requires a bodyguard these days,and I already have someone in mind for the job,but does anyone want to apply? If you do this job,you won't be so invcluded in the main one."

Of course almost everyone raised their hand. Lucy was the Magnolia princess,loved by her people. Men loved her for her beauty and kind heart,but so did the girls who used her as an idol very often. Lucy has a sister,Michelle. But Michelle isn't so populat among her people,mostly because of her very intimate and quiet life. Lucy likes attention and is ,unlike Michelle,seen in public very often.

The pink haired assasin,busy with his meal after not eating whole day,suddenly saw everyone raising their hands,so he did the same. Even if he had no idea why.

„Natsu! I wanted to pick you in the first place." Juvia said and walked up to him. She handed over a file with a lot of papers inside which clearly said „Heartphilia case."

Natsu muched on his food,but took the file. The girl was sure pretty,but he had no idea what so ever who she was. Unlike everyone else around him giving him death glares.

"Lucy Heartphilia…who is this Lucy person?!" He asked the person nearest to him,which was in this case Mirajane Strauss.

"Natsu! Lucy is our beloved princess. I can already see you falling in love with her…" The white haired girl chuckled to herself. Yes,Mirajane had quite the reputation as a local matchmaker,and everyone had to admit she was good at it. A year ago,she matchmaked Bisca and Alzack and now they're married.

"Mirajane! I am not falling in love with this Luigi girl." The pink haired male said still concentrating on his food. There was no point in correcting him because she well knew it wouldn't have any effect.

* * *

It was dinner time and everyone gathered in the dining hall. Even if some of them already ate like Natsu.,There were a lot of platters of food,a lot. Turkey,salad,souce,soup,everything your heart could wish for. But,with all these people,it disappeared quickly. And before you knew it,the four main people were off to investigate their 'assasin'.

"I suggest me and Cobra take one side,you and Fullbuster another." Juvia didn't even wait for an reply but already started walking towards the right side of the archive.

The archive was a room,or more like 3 rooms combined into one, full of old records of assassinations,completing them or failing. Everything was here. You couldn't eat without it getting recorded. Archive reminded more of a library,with enormous shelves being everywhere,books almost falling off them.

"I don't think so Juvia. Since we're working together,we'll rearrange. You take Icey here and I take Elf boy." Laxus replied and pulled Cobra on his side while pushing Gray towards Juvia.

"B-but! I know nothing about this man!" She yelled furious,but Laxus stayed emotionless. "He could rape me there!" To this,Laxus started laughing while Gray's face was blank. Now he was a rapist,terrific.

"Belive me,he is not going to do that. Gray isn't exactly a girl liking guy…or a guy liking guy. He likes no one,simple as that. So harassment is out of the question." The blonde said and left towards his area of investigating with Cobra right behind.

Gray starred at a wall like a crazy person,thinking about nothing,being all stone like,as always. Juvia was surprised by this. How could someone have no emotions,always not talking,showing only anger or disgust?

But,she wasn't here to cure whichever psychological illness he had,they had to find any traces of past 'assassinating assassins' jobs. She pulled Gray with her towards a smaller room in the archive,marked 1700-1710. That's a good place to start.

"Alright Fullbuster,take that shelf,I'll take this." Gray nodded and got onto his job. Juvia could get used to this. Usually,Cobra would hiss at her,say something catching like 'dream of it',but in most cases groan and do it by force.

Nope,Cobra wasn't the best assistant,but he was probably the closest person to her,in which she held all of her trust. She wasn't going to give that away.

But,she had to admit,still, Gray was good. Not just business good,but good. He was handsome,especially with that messy hair which gave him a bad boy look. Nice figure,listens like a puppy,good at his job.

Oh how she wished she wasn't taken right now. But these feelings towards a stranger are unacceptable!


End file.
